Continuous Die Die Missile
& or & |similar = Evil Comet Finish Breaker Gekiretsu Madan God Punisher Recoome Renegade Bomber Stardust Fall You'll Never Match Me! }} is a technique used by Gotenks in his Super Saiyan 3 form. Overview It is his version of the Continuous Energy Bullet, but each blast is more powerful than a normal blast. Aside from its increased potency, the extreme rapid fire makes it hard to miss. Usage Gotenks uses this technique against Super Buu outside the Hyperbolic Time Chamber: Gotenks continuously fires the Die Die Missiles until Piccolo tells him to stop as it can destroy the Dragon Balls if one is near their location, after this, Gotenks does not notice Super Buu regenerates behind him and he therefore gets hit by him from behind. In Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon, Gotenks later uses this technique against the first form of Hirudegarn, without succeeding in doing any real damage to the demon as Hirudegarn simply uses a cocoon to block the blasts and transforms into his final form. Variations *'DIE DIE Bullet Barrage' - A weaker version that appears as a Special Move in Dragon Ball Fusions. **'DIE DIE Cannon Barrage' - A stronger version that appears as a Special Move in Dragon Ball Fusions. ***'DIE DIE Grenade' - A combination of DIE DIE Cannon Barrage and Full Power Hellzone Grenade that appears as a Special Move in Dragon Ball Fusions. Video Game Appearances Gotenks uses the Continuous Die Die Missile in several video games: the ''Butōden'' series, the ''Budokai'' series, the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series, Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle, Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z, and Dragon Ball Xenoverse. In addition to using it as a Super Attack, Gotenks uses the Continuous Die Die Missile as part of his Meteor Attack Super Saiyan 3 Meteo Missile in Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22. In Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road, Super Buu uses this technique after absorbing Gotenks. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, it appears under the name DIE DIE Missile Barrage and is one of Gotenks' Super Skills. If the Future Warrior takes on Gotenks as a Master, they can learn the technique from Gotenks after completing their first training mission with Gotenks. It is the second skill the Future Warrior learns from Gotenks. Additionally, the Future Warrior must use this attack in Gotenks' second training mission by defeating Gotenks with the Continuous Die Die Missile barrage. Successfully using this attack to finish the mission allows the Warrior to learn the Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, DIE DIE Missile Barrage returns as one of Gotenks' Super Skills which the Future Warrior can learn by completing School Quest: "Lesson 2" of Gotenks' Training. In that lesson, the Warrior can practice the technique while fighting multiple Cell Jrs (which Gotenks later reveals had taken over the lake he likes to hang out at) alongside Gotenks. While each blast has a weak homing ability, it has a fast rate of fire. In Dragon Ball Fusions, it appears as a Special Move under the name DIE DIE Missile Barrage which can be learned by Gotenks (base/SSJ3), Goyan (Lv. 42), Leganon (Lv. 51), Mepple (Lv. 42), Peppa (Lv. 32), and Quillin (Lv. 54). DIE DIE Missile Barrage has two variations a weaker version named DIE DIE Bullet Barrage and a stronger version named DIE DIE Cannon Barrage. DIE DIE Cannon Barrage has its own variation called DIE DIE Grenade which is a combination of DIE DIE Cannon Barrage and Full Power Hellzone Grenade. Gallery ContinueDIEDIE.png|Continuous Die Die Missile in the manga Conti.png|Continuous Die Die Missile in the manga Jury's Verdict.JPG|Gotenks' Continuous Die Die Missile hits Hirudegarn MissilesOnHirudegarn.png|Gotenks' Continuous Die Die Missile hits Hirudegarn DBHPromo7.JPG|Adult Gotenks' Continuous Die Die Missile in the 17th DBH promo SS3DIEDIEMissiles(UB2).png|Gotenks' Super Saiyan 3 Meteo Missile in Ultimate Battle 22 SW298.JPG|Gotenks' Continuous Die Die Missile in Supersonic Warriors 2 Unique49.PNG|DIE DIE Missile Barrage in Battle of Z GotenksBarrageXenoverse.PNG|Gotenks' Continuous Die Die Missile in Xenoverse References es:Misiles Muere Muere Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Energy barrage techniques